Fridays I'm in Love
by MontaguexCapulet
Summary: After an unusual event with Malfoy, Harry begins to think differently of the blond as the week goes by.
1. Monday

Fridays I'm in Love

By MontaguexCapulet

Author's Note: Ok guys I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. Please forgive me. PLEASE!!!!! As usual I don't own anything here but the plot and Harry's girly thongs.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

It all started on a Monday. Monday, November 22 to be exact. Harry was walking down the hall on his way to History of Magic when "It" happened. He tripped on God knows what and his books fell all over the floor. He quickly began to pick them and didn't even notice that someone else was also gathering up his books. The next thing he knew Draco Malfoy was handing the res of his books to him.

"Be careful next time, Potter." Was all Malfoy said and without a hint of sarcasm or hate. Malfoy was already gone before Harry could even think about what had just happened. Harry quickly looked around to see if anyone else had noticed this bizarre act of kindness from the cold hearted Malfoy but everyone was just rushing to class and chatting with friends as they always did. No one seemed to notice. He glanced at his watch and ran to class.

Hermione and Ron were already in class when Harry got there. Ever since they started dating the summer before their seventh year Hermione's influence on her boyfriend made him get to class on time, something Harry never really got used to. Harry slid into the desk next to them.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked worry starting to creep in her voice. "You look like you've just seen Snape smile."

"Don't even suggest such a thing is possible! Yes, I'm fine I just saw something that I'm having trouble believing." Harry said.

"What, mate?" Ron said.

"Well I was walking to class and I tripped and dropped my books. Well I started to pick them up and I didn't notice that someone else had stopped to help me. You'll never guess who it was."

"Colin?" Hermione guessed.

"No."

"Neville?" Ron guessed.

"No."

"Padma?" Hermione guessed again.

"No."

"Terry?" Ron guessed.

"NO!" Harry said a little louder than he wanted to.

"Well who then?" Hermione said.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ron screamed causing the entire class, including the boy in question to look over to their direction. All three of them ducked down to hide from all the glances.

"Malfoy? Really?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes and he wasn't even mean about it. He told me to be more careful next time and he didn't even say that with an evil undertone. I think he was sincere about it." Harry said, glancing over to Malfoy every other word.

"You sure it was Malfoy who helped you?" Ron asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well Malfoy has been acting nicer ever since he joined the Light side." Hermione said.

"True, but he's never been obvious about it before." Harry said. The conversation ended there but it stayed on Harry's thoughts. Why had Malfoy helped him? Was there any meaning in it or was he looking too much into it?

The rest of the day flew by and that night Harry lay in bed thinking of the blond boy who had always been in his life. Malfoy was always an enemy never a friend or an ally. Could he accept Malfoy as a friend? Was there too much history between them? He didn't know.


	2. Tuesday

Harry woke up on Tuesday morning with the biggest erection that he could remember having. He had been dreaming of him and an unknown man. It had been the sexist dream that he had ever had. He had known ever since 5th year that he was gay but he rarely dreamed about sexscapades. Especially about ones about him being taken on the grass on the Quidditch pitch. Harry blushed just thinking about it. He glanced over to the clock on his bedside table and saw that breakfast ended in twenty minutes. Why had no one woken him up? He sighed and quickly took care of his "problem" and then ran into the showers.

When Harry got out of the showers he dripped over to his chest only to realize that the only underwear that he had that was clean was the woman's black lace thong that Seamus had given him for a Christmas gift last year. Harry loved wearing women's under things but the black lace number was the one he wore for special occasions. He put them on and got dressed.

When Harry finally got to breakfast there was only five minutes left. He plopped down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Why did you not wake me up?" Harry asked Ron as he quickly filled his plate with eggs and bacon.

"It sounded like you were having a good dream and I didn't want to take you away from it, sorry mate." Ron said.

"It's ok. Just wake me up next time."

"Gotcha."

During Potions they were told to make an anti-headache potion. It seemed simple enough but if it was made wrong it would turn into an acid that ate through everything. And like in every Potions class between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Harry was paired with Malfoy.

Harry got the ingredients while Malfoy prepped the cauldron. It was a simple ritual that they both did in order to decrease the confrontation between them. It normally worked. They had a silent understanding that if they talked as little as possible, the better their grade would be. Strangely it took them seven years to figure this out.

After forty-five minutes everything was running as smooth as it possibly could. That was until Goyle walked into the table, by accident of course but the damage was done. The cauldron fell over and its contents spilled all over Harry's pants. Within seconds his pants began to disintegrate. Harry just then remembered that he was wearing women's underwear and ran out of the dungeons and into the nearest boy's bathroom.

Just as soon as he had entered his pants fell off in tiny strips of cloth. Leaving him standing there in all his lacey glory. Thank goodness he still had his robes covering his indiscretion. He quickly looked through the room and was pleased to find that he was alone. Harry leaned over one of the sinks so he could think of his exit strategy, in which no one saw his lovely knickers.

Just then the bathroom door opened. He silently prayed that it was Ron but it was not. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Potter? You in here?" Malfoy called into the large room. Harry didn't want to answer but for some reason, he did.

"Yes, Malfoy. I'm here."

"Do you need any help? Last time I checked acid killed things like pants and skin."

"Don't worry, it only killed my pants."

"Ok, hold on I'll be right back." Malfoy said and then immediately left.

Harry wasn't sure if he should be scared or not. What could Malfoy possibly be doing? He could be getting pants for Harry to wear but there was a greater chance of Snape getting a pet rock than that happening.

From fear of anyone else seeing him Harry darted into a stall and locked the door.

This day was probably the worst day of his life. Well definitely the most embarrassing. He closed the lid and sat down on the toilet, his face buried in his hands.

"Just focus on breathing. Not on the insanely hot guy who is my long time rival and potions partner. Just focus on breathing. Breathing. Breathing. Malfoy. NO!" He chanted to himself. Harry had always had feelings for the blond but ever since that random act of kindness, his feelings had started to grow.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Malfoy's voice.

"Potter? You still in here?"

"Of course I'm still in here!" Harry screamed.

Harry heard the door of the lavatory close and he thought that Malfoy had gone until he heard footsteps coming from the area by the sinks.

"Where are you?" Malfoy asked glancing around.

"I'm in the stalls." Harry said.

"Thanks for being specific."

"Anytime."

Malfoy sighed and looked under the stalls to find out which one Potter was in. He walked over to Potter's stall and knocked on the door. He knocked again.

"You gonna let me in? I have some pants for you." Draco said

"Just pass it over the door."

"That's nonsense, just open the door."

"No!"

"Open the door, Potter!" Malfoy yelled throwing all his weight into the stall door.

"No!"

"Fine then!" Malfoy then took out his want and did a basic _Alohomora _charm and the door unlocked. He opened the door "Ok now I'm gonna get you clothed….Holy shit! Are those women's underwear?" Malfoy said. Harry tried to cover himself but it was too late. Malfoy had seen him. Harry grabbed the pants from Malfoy's hands and shoved the blond out of the stall.

"GET OUT!!!" Harry screamed. Harry slammed the door shut and used a locking spell on it.

"Harry listen to me--"

"NO! GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried, tears cascading down his face. Everything was ruined. Malfoy was going to run out of the lavatory and tell everyone that The Chosen One wore lacy undergarments and by lunch the Prophet was going to know. His life was going to go to Hell in a handbasket.

Harry slammed his fist into the wall, completely ignoring the pain that seared through his hand. This is the kind of thing that drives people crazy.

"Potter? I just want you to know that I'm not going to tell. We all have secrets. To prove to you that I'm telling you the truth I'll tell you a secret of mine. I think you looked lovely in them." Malfoy then left the room.

Harry just sat there looking at the pair of tailored pants that Malfoy had gotten for him. Suddenly things seemed a little brighter, Malfoy said he looked lovely.


	3. Wednesday

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! Here is my gift to you! I do not own Harry Potter and his world but I do own this story!

_Harry was back in the lavatory and he was pant less. But he wasn't in the stall, he was standing in front of Malfoy. Harry quickly tried to cover himself but Malfoy was quicker and grabbed Harry's hands._

"_Don't do that, you look lovely. And please, call me Draco." Draco chuckled._

"_You think I'm lovely?" Harry said not looking Draco in the eye._

_Draco lifted up Harry's chin and kissed him softly on the lips._

"_I always have. I love you, Harry."_

Harry was suddenly pulled from his dream.

"Harry, wake up. We don't want to be late for breakfast do we?" Ron asked while shaking Harry.

"No, we do not. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in ten minutes." Harry said climbing out of bed.

"Jezz Harry! Warn me when you're wearing those!" Ron screamed while shielding his eyes.

Harry quickly threw the blankets back over his waist.

"Sorry, Ron. I forgot I was wearing them."

"How can you forget? Oh never mind, just be down in ten minutes." Ron said his eyes still covered. He then slowly made his way over to the door and left the dorm.

Harry got out of bed and made his way to the showers. All he could focus on was the dream he had last night and every time he thought of it he blushed and his heart skipped a beat. It was almost as if he were in love. But that wasn't possible. There was no way that he was in love with Draco…er Malfoy.

Harry sat down in the Great Hall across from Ron and Hermione, his back to the Slytherin table. There was no way that he could face Malfoy today. Not a chance.

"Have a nice dream last night, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason."

"No really, why?"

"You were kinda, um, talking in your sleep." Ron said into his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I was not."

"Was too"

"Was not."

"Harry, trust me. You were."

"What was I saying?"

"." Ron gushed.

"I said what?" Harry said while trying to decipher his friend's answer.

"You said that you were in love with Malfoy." Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

"I WHAT?" Harry screamed,his voice echoing off the walls. The entire student body turned to look at him. "I DID NO SUCH THING!" He then ran out of the room.

Hermione and Ron ran after him and searched in all of Harry's usual "alone time" places but he was not to be found. Hermione looked at her watch and told Ron that they were going to be late for classes. Disappointed for not finding Harry, they went to their classes.

Harry sat in the commentator's box at the Quidditch pitch. He didn't want to believe what Ron said. Sure he had a crush on Malfoy but he wasn't "in love" with him. He didn't even know Malfoy that well. They had never had a heart to heart conversation about anything.

As time went by Harry knew that he had over-reacted to what Ron had said. He knew Ron didn't want to say it to him so him yelling like a pansy-girl and running out most definitely didn't help Ron's mood. He wasn't having a good day.

Harry then noticed that a group of first years were taking their first flying lesson. He smiled as he remembered his first lesson.

"I remember our first lesson." A voice chuckled behind him. Harry quickly turned around to find Malfoy standing there.

"Are you stalking me?" Harry asked. He wasn't joking.

"No, I'm not stalking you. You looked rather upset earlier and I wanted to see if you were ok. I know we are not even near the category of acquaintances let alone friends, but still if you need to talk, I'm here." Malfoy said as he sat next to Harry.

"…I don't know what to say." Harry said.

"You don't have to say anything." Malfoy said. Harry shifted uncomfortably, thinking about what had just happened at breakfast and yesterday. A pregnant but oddly peaceful pause surrounded the two boys.

" …I was just over re-acting that's all. Ron told me something and I kinda flipped out. Now that I think about it, the whole thing was unnecessary. The yelling I mean. I'm just going through some stuff and I just need some time to figure it out and Ron's comment just kinda pushed me off the edge." Harry said looking out over the pitch.

"I understand." Another pause followed. Harry felt happy with the silence, silence made everything easier. Well it normally did.

"So…Malfoy, why the sudden urge to be kind to me? You don't seem to be kind to the other students." Harry asked, he knew he was walking out onto thin ice with this question.

"To simply put it, I don't want us to fight anymore. The both of us have seen too much fighting, too much hate. Think about it, why are we fighting? I only hated you because my father told me to. That and you didn't want to be my friend, but that was just my pride taking a hit. I had no "real" reason to hate you. I was a read douche to you and I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything that I have done these last seven years." Malfoy said

"I forgive you Malfoy. I only hated you because of your father and because your elitist ways."

"Trust me, those weren't my ways. I'm proud to say that I'm nothing like my father. I always wanted to be like him but then I saw he was just a stupid pawn in a stupid game. It got him nowhere. It didn't get anyone anywhere. It was just a game where people pretended to be better than others so they could boss them around. It was all complete malarkey."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Harry laughed.

"Want to start over?" Malfoy asked nervously.

"Yes I would. Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said sticking out his hand.

"Hi Harry, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said shaking Harry's hand.

"So Draco, tell me about yourself." Harry asked savoring the way "Draco" felt on his tongue.

The two of them didn't go to any classes that day. They spent the whole day rediscovering each other. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he and Draco would be friends now that they had learned the real versions of each other, not the prejudiced versions that they had known.

Harry learned that when Draco was young he wanted to be a professional Quidditch player and that his favorite team was the Chudley Cannons. That fact made Harry chuckle.

Draco learned that Harry loved to play the guitar and his favorite band was The Beatles. After that fact was brought to light the two of them sang as loud as they could all of the Beatles songs they knew by heart, which granted was quite a few dozen.

Harry and Draco parted in front of Gryffindor Tower at 5 o'clock, just an hour before dinner.

"Well, Draco. Thank you for today, really." Harry said suddenly feeling awkward and giddy.

"No, thank you. I'm only sorry that it took us seven years to get to a first name basis." Draco laughed.

"Yeah, well… I'll see you tomorrow in Potions." Harry said. He smiled at Draco and started to enter the portrait of the fat lady.

"Harry, wait!" Draco called grabbing Harry by the arm. He turned around to face the blond.

"Yes?"

"Um…nothing." He let go of Harry's arm and walked away. "Goodnight!" He called out.

Harry thought that the whole conversation had gone weird but at least they were talking.

He climbed into common room and was greeted by Hermione and Ron, who were clearly waiting for him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione said in a very Mrs. Weasley like manner.

"I was with Draco." Harry replied.

"You were with Draco, isn't that nice- wait, what?" Hermione said.

"I was talking with Draco today. I'm sorry I missed classes, I was just having so much fun talking to him that I lost track of time." Harry said as he remembered his day.

"Draco?" Ron said.

"Yes, Draco. He and I have made up and are going to call ourselves by our first names now as opposed to our surnames."

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'm not sure I agree but, I want you to be happy." Ron said. Harry and Hermione just stared at him.

"You aren't going to yell?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Scream?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? My REAL boyfriend is never this rational." Hermione said as she checked to see if Ron had a fever.

"'Mione I'm fine, trust me. I guess being with you has mellowed me out." Ron laughed.

"If you say so." Hermione said, not really believing him.

The three of them then worked on homework until dinner (only because Hermione made them). When they got to dinner Harry saw that Draco wasn't there. He would have been lying if he said that Draco's absence didn't bother him. There could have been a million reasons to why Draco wasn't there but Harry had a feeling that it had to do with their being together that day. He pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on his two best friends. He felt happier than he had in days, he definitely had a crush on the young Malfoy.

Please read and review! You are what keeps me going! 3


	4. Thursday

Thursday

Authors Note: I am so sorry that I have been taking forever to post. Finding time to write between my job, school, and my blog is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Please forgive me! And for those who read "Taken From Me", I am REALLY sorry about that. I have it all planned out; I just haven't gotten around to typing it.

Harry couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and turned and tossed. He kept getting the feeling that something was wrong with Draco. It was this little nagging voice in the back of his mind, "Something is wrong with Draco. Something is wrong with Draco". Not being able to take it anymore, he got out of bed and sneaked down to the common room. Harry had promised Hermione that he wouldn't sneak out for the rest of the week and he was going to stay on her good side. Not sure if Draco had access to a fireplace or not, he went over to the pile of parchment that Hermione left out for students who wanted to do their homework at night. Grabbing some parchment and a quill, he sat at one of the study tables and went to work.

_Hey Draco,_

_I'm sorry if this letter uncalled for or if it seems a little clingy, but I was just a tad bit worried that you weren't at dinner tonight. I realize that we didn't attend school today and that you might have wanted to work on your schoolwork instead of eat but please let me know if you are ok. Wow, I sound like a girl right now, all worried with no real reason to be. Ok, I'm going to go now. I hope you have a nice night._

_Sweet dreams._

_Love,__ Your friend,_

_Harry_

He then sent it off to the Slytherin common rooms via Hedwig before he had a change to second-guess himself and chicken out. After convincing himself that he didn't do something completely crazy and that Draco would be able to laugh it off and still be his friend, he climbed into bed.

Harry awoke thinking that it was Friday, but alas it was not. It was the cock-tease of the week, Thursday. He was really going to hate school today. He hadn't gone to class so now he had a ton of schoolwork to make up. Something he wasn't too keen on doing, but knew he had to do.

The school day flew by with nothing really happening in any of his classes. Harry tried to talk to Draco discreetly but the blonde either hadn't heard Harry whispering to him or he was ignoring Harry. He just wanted to know if had received his letter. If this had been any other day Harry would have been pleased that Malfoy was ignoring him, but Harry fancied the pureblood and was taking this "no talking thing" very personally. Had he done something wrong? Said something wrong? Had Draco changed his mind about them being friends? It had to be that stupid letter's fault. He knew that he shouldn't have written it. He really needed to stop listening to his gut feeling; it always got him into trouble. Always.

Harry sat in a small-secluded corner of the library and attempted to focus on his now late schoolwork, but his mind kept wandering to everyone's favorite bad boy. Granted it wasn't very hard to get distracted from his essay about the Goblin Wars. Even after learning about the Goblin Wars for years, Harry still had no idea what they were about. All he knew was that there were Goblins and they had more than one war.

An hour later he had only written a paragraph of his essay, but he had written 3 more letters to Draco; they were now crumpled up in his school bag. Here he was sitting in a library writing almost love letters to a boy he loved…er…had a crush on. How could he have developed feelings for Draco in so short of time? Seriously, he had only really known the boy for a day or two.

Suddenly Harry heard a fluttering behind him, but when he turned around there was nothing there. When he looked back at his paper, he fell out of his chair when he saw a beautiful falcon standing on his essay.

"What the hell?"

The falcon the rolled it's eyes and stuck its leg out, revealing an expensive looking letter. Harry was still shell shocked about the sudden arrival of the bird of prey. The bird hopped a little closer to Harry and stuck out its leg again, clearly annoyed with how long it was taking Harry to get the letter.

"Oh, sorry." He then reached out and detached the letter, which was simply addressed to "Harry". Crap. There was only one person at Hogwarts who had a falcon instead of an owl. Draco Lucius Malfoy. He had been waiting to hear from him all day, and now that a response was here, he was terrified. What if Draco didn't want to speak to him again? Panic swelled in his chest but he knew that if he could defeat Tom Riddle, he could handle rejection. Even if it was from Draco.

He broke the emerald Malfoy seal on the envelope and read the letter.

_Harry,_

_First off, I want to say sorry for not responding to your letter from last night. I know I should have and I wanted to, but I didn't know where to begin. I want you to understand that I come from a powerful and dark family, all of which you know. When I told you that I wanted nothing to do with my family's past and the mad man that they followed, I meant it. _

_Please understand, I want your friendship more than anything, but I can't quit my family cold turkey. While my father lives I can never truly be free to do as I please. If this makes me a coward then I am a coward. I can't stand up against __Lucius. _

_I have a front I must wear in public, I don't like having to hide who I am, but that's what being a Malfoy is all about. While I cannot be nice to you in public, I __can__ be civil towards you, which is the best I can do at the moment. In private, I can be the real Draco that I hope you have come to see as a friend._

_I understand that this is a lot of ask of you, to be my friend in private and my acquaintance in public. If you think that a friendship between us would be more trouble than what it's worth, I want to say that these last few days have been the happiest moments of my life. _

_Thank you for everything._

_Yours,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Harry was genuinely shocked by Draco's honesty. While he wished Draco could be open about whom he was, he knew the risk that he would be placing himself in if he publicly disobeyed his father. Even though Voldemort was dead and never coming back, there were still Death eaters that attacked muggle borns and the Malfoy's were still open supporters of the pureblood way of life. Harry had to think about whether or not he could handle the pressures and frustrations of a relationship between Draco and himself. This was definitely something that Harry was going to have to sleep on.

Authors Note: I wanted to gift this chapter to my readers. While the final Harry Potter movie was released today. Our love for the story will live on forever.


	5. Friday

Friday

**Author's Note**: I don't own Harry Potter and sadly, I never will.

I want to dedicate this final chapter to all of my readers. Thank you for sticking out through all of my hiatuses' and leaving me lovely reviews. You guys keep me writing and I promise that I will focus more time on Taken From Me.

Harry normally loved Fridays. Then again, who didn't love Fridays? It was the last day of the week, thus "weekend eve". No more school for two days, it meant you could sleep in the next morning and stay up late at night without worrying if you were going to miss class. In a word, it was perfect.

But as usual, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, could not focus on the little things. He had shit to do. Thankfully, it wasn't hunting horcruxes or defeating crazy old Tom Riddle. It was figuring out if he wanted to continue his relationship with the youngest Malfoy. Was it worth having to pretend every day? To act as if they weren't friends? When they finally did become public would the taunts of society and the whispered rumors of those he knew be worth enduring? He didn't even want to think about what Rita Skeeter would say. It always seemed to him that the entire wizarding world was against him.

Harry was grateful he didn't have any classes with Draco today. Friday was his relaxed school day with History of Magic and Divination, total blow off classes that he didn't have to pay attention to. He needed time to think, something Harry Potter was not known for doing. He was more of an "act now, think later" kind of guy. This was going to be a long day.

Staring into the crystal ball during class, Harry could have sworn that the mist formed into two figures holding hands, but when he looked back all there was in the ball was plain, old smoke. Stupid moving smoke, making him see things. Making him think things. Like how great it would be to hold Draco's smooth pale hands. To have their fingers intertwined with each other's. Dammit! He didn't need these thoughts right now. He needed to focus on the decision he needed to make, but was doing a great job at procrastinating. In his frustration at himself he violently shoved the crystal ball off its pedestal in a very Hermione-like fashion. The entire class stared at him, looking both confused and worried. Crap. Now he needed to come up with a good excuse to why he had just raged against orb.

"Erm…I saw another Grim?"

Professor Trelawney was upon him in a flash, wrapping "good luck" bells around his forehead and wrists to ward off evil spirits.

"My boy, you are Grim prone. I'm afraid that you are not expected to live much longer." She began force-feeding him tea that smelled like Ron's feet after quidditch practice and wrapped him in a bright yellow blanket, while chanting under her breath. "We need to exorcise the evil out of your spirit."

Last time that Harry had the evil "removed" from his body it had taken 3 hours before Trelawney deemed him cleansed of all negativity, and he did NOT want to deal with this.

"Um, professor?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Not that I think you are unqualified to remove the bad things from me or anything, but I think that I should go to Headmaster Dumbledore and have him detox my body. Maybe with his strong magic he can ward off the evil for a long time?" Harry asked. He had no intention of going to the Headmaster's office but he was willing to say anything to get out of this classroom.

"Brilliant! Brilliant idea, my boy. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself. Let us go to the Headmaster's office at once."

"Professor, I'm thinking only of your safety when I say this but I don't think that you should come along. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or have your spirit tainted by whatever is dirtying me. I think that it would be best for you to stay here and teach the rest of the class what they can do to prevent what has happened to me from happening to them."

Trelawney pressed her hands to her heart, tears flowing down her wrinkled face.

"Mr. Potter, you are wise beyond your years. Thinking of others before thinking about your self. I will light a candle for you when you leave." And she shuffled Harry out of the classroom door.

Harry wasn't sure what just happened. He wasn't nearly clever enough to come up with a lie like that, but he was pleased that he was out of school for the day. He quickly unwrapped himself from his cocoon of blankets and bells and headed to the one place where he could think in peace.

Ever since his first year the quidditch pitch was the only place where he truly felt like he was home. The Burrow was a close second, a very close second. Sitting the stands relieved the rush of watching the Quidditch World Cup the summer before his fourth year. He had always told people that he wanted to be an auror when he finished school, but now he wasn't so sure. He had defeated the Dark Lord and had seen more than his share of death in his life. Maybe it was time for a change of direction.

Harry couldn't understand how anyone could live down here in the dungeons. It was cold and constantly damp. What was that about? Ok, it probably had to do with the lake, but Harry didn't want to deal with logic right now. He was furious. He had just had a headed argument with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that guarded the Slytherin common room. The stupid man wouldn't go inside and retrieve Draco. Harry knew he was in there, he had checked on the marauders map.

He paced around a bit and then stormed in front of the portrait again, and this time he meant business. Before Salazar had time to say anything Harry was upon him, screaming in parseltongue.

"Listen here buddy. You _will _go inside and go fetch Draco Malfoy for me right now! So help me God if he isn't out here in 2 minutes. I have something important to tell him and I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped being such a prat. It doesn't matter if I'm not a pureblood, now go get him before I bring Professor Dumbledore into this matter."

The founder paled and walked off of the canvas…finally.

As Harry waited for Draco and Salazar to return he realized that he had no idea about what he was going to say to Draco when he saw him. Crap. He really needed to start thinking before he acted.

The portrait then swung open and out came Draco in a very un-Malfoy outfit: a Chudley Cannons jersey and frayed blue plaid pajama pants. With his hair all messed up and his clothes wrinkled, it was obvious to anyone who saw him that he had just woken up.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked trying to hide the fact that he was pleased to see Harry.

"I just wanted to speak to you."

"Really?...er, I mean, what about?"

"You are terrible at trying to hide your emotions. You know that right?" Harry chuckled.

Draco laughed in return. "Yeah, I know. I'm working on it but I'm failing at it. You wanna talk somewhere more private. I mean, we are standing in a hallway."

"That would be great. Where do you want to go?"

"Um…my room? No one will bother us there. I AM a Malfoy after all."

"You are so full shit, Dray. But let's go."

Draco lead Harry through the Slytherin common room, it hadn't changed a bit since he had snuck in in his second year. Still as dark and as classy as he remembered.

They arrived shortly at Draco's private room, which was paid for by daddy's money. The bed was everything you would expect, a four-poster bed with silver and emerald silk sheets. The carpet was a rich crème color and all the furnishings were of a dark wood, so that it looked black. It was very Malfoy, but the rest of the room…however was not. The walls were covered in Chudley Cannons posters (not unlike Ron's room), photo's of Draco and his friends, and poster's of muggle bands such as Green Day and Incubus. And buried in Draco's pillows was a very worn out stuffed animal of a purple dragon.

Draco flopped onto his bed and motioned for Harry to join him. As Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, he watched Draco crawl across his monstrously huge bed and cuddle up with the dragon plushy.

"I'm sorry if Leopold here", he motioned to the dragon, "is a bit immature for you, but I've had him since I was a baby and I just feel so safe with him here. Plus he smells like lavender. Now what did you want to speak to me about?" Draco said.

"Well, the funny thing is that I have no idea."

"What?"

"Yeah. You see, I was sitting at the quidditch pitch, that's my Leopold in a way, and I was thinking about my life. How my whole life has been about defeating Voldemort and about war. How so many people have died for me and how my life has been in the papers ever since I was a year old. I never wanted any of that, but it's all I've ever known. I don't even think _I _know who Harry Potter is. I just want to live my life the way I want to and I don't even know how too. So I decided that I was going to live my life my way. And then I came here and so now you are up to speed. Why are you in pajamas?" Harry gushed.

"Um, I'm in my pajamas because I spent the whole day reading in bed."

"Are you going to comment on the rest of my word vomit?" Harry asked nervously

"I will, but I'm still thinking about it."

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments as Draco thought. It got so awkward that the quidditch players in the posters stopped flying so they could watch the two boys just sit there.

"So you want to change your life, but you don't know how. You came to me, but you don't know why? Is there anything you do know?"

"Yes, no, maybe…" Harry sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Har, you make no sense." Draco giggled

"You make me not make sense!"

"Harry, there is no reason for you to yell at me."

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, fidgeting with a pillow. "I just feel so confused when I'm around you. I don't know what I want but I think I want you to be there with me as I find out. I'm not sure I can handle hiding a friendship or relationship of any sort, but I care deeply for you. I really do. You've constantly been in my thoughts all week and I've loved every minute I've spent with you. I just don't know what to do."

Draco scooted closer to Harry so that their thighs were touching and took the brunette's hand into his.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll figure it out. Together."


End file.
